Unterstadt
Angeführt von Sylvanas Windläufer, sind die Verlassenen eine zerbrechliche Allianz mit der Horde eingegangen und haben ihre Hauptstadt, Unterstadt, in den unermesslichen Tiefen unter den Ruinen von Lordaeron errichtet. Allgemeines Tief unter den Ruinen der Hauptstadt Lordaeron wurden die königlichen Grüfte in eine Bastion des Todes und des Bösen umgewandelt. Das aufstrebende Unterstadt war ursprünglich von Prinz Arthas als Herrschersitz für die Geißel auserkoren, doch wurde von ihm verlassen, als er nach Nordend gerufen wurde, um dem Lichkönig zu helfen. Während Arthas' Abwesenheit führte die Dunkle Fürstin Sylvanas Windläufer die rebellierenden Verlassenen nach Unterstadt und beanspruchte es für sich selbst. Seitdem sie sich dort niedergelassen haben, arbeiten die Verlassenen daran, die Konstruktion von Unterstadt abzuschließen und das verworrene Netz aus Katakomben, Grüften und Verliesen, das Arthas begann, zu vervollständigen. Abenteurer, die in Unterstadt ausreichend Einfluss gewinnen, erhalten Erlaubnis, die unermüdlichen Skelettpferde zu reiten, die von den Verlassenen bevorzugt werden. Blizzard Entertainment: Unterstadt WoW: Cataclysm Während des Dritten Krieges wurde der einst glorreiche Regierungssitz Lordaerons, die Hauptstadt, von einer Armee der Geißel unter der Führung von Prinz Arthas Menethil in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Als die Untoten ihren Schlachtzug gegen die Lebenden auf den ganzen Kontinent ausweiteten, verblieb nur ein kleines Kontingent von Arthas‘ Truppen, um eine neue „Unterstadt“ unter den Ruinen der Hauptstadt zu errichten. Doch diese Pläne wurden aufgegeben, als Arthas nach Nordend aufbrach, um seinem Meister, dem Lichkönig, zur Seite zu stehen. Jahre später erhoben Königin Sylvanas und ihre abtrünnigen Untoten, die als die Verlassenen bekannt wurden, Anspruch auf die unterirdischen Gewölbe, die sie fortan Unterstadt nennen sollten und vollendeten das verschlungene Netzwerk aus Katakomben und Krypten, die von der Geißel begonnen worden waren. Mit Ausnahme eines kurzlebigen Aufstandes, bei dem Unterstadt in die Hände des verräterischen Verlassenen Großapothekers Putress und des Schreckenslords Varimathras fiel, ist sie fest in Sylvanas Herrschaft geblieben. Heute fließen Rinnsale giftigen Schlamms durch die weitläufigen Straßen und Kanäle Unterstadts. Die giftigen Ausdünstungen und erstickenden Gerüche, die alle Ecken und Winkel der Stadt durchziehen, haben sie für die lebendigen Mitglieder der Horde zu einem beinahe unerträglichen Ort gemacht. Doch für Sylvanas und ihre verfluchten Untertanen ist Unterstadt zu einem dringend benötigten Refugium geworden in einer Welt, in der ihresgleichen noch immer gefürchtet und gejagt werden. http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/game/race/forsaken WoW: Battle for Azeroth In der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth greift die Allianz im Rahmen der "Kriegskampagne" Unterstadt an. Mit der "Schlacht um Lordaeron" beginnt das Abenteuer von Allianz und Horde in der neuen Erweiterung. Am Ende bleibt von Unterstadt nur noch eine Ruine übrig und die Verlassenen müssen sich in den Norden zurückziehen. Vanion.eu: BlizzCon 2017: Panel-Zusammenfassung - Wie geht es weiter in WoW? (04.11.2017) Schlacht um Unterstadt BfA Trailer 01.jpg|Schlacht um Lordaeron (Trailer) Persönlichkeiten * Siehe auch: Kategorie:Unterstadt NSC Kor'kron Seit Großapotheker Putress die Sache bei Angrathar, der Pforte des Zorns, abgezogen hatte, sorgten die Kor'kron unter dem Kommando von Bragor Blutfaust für die Sicherheit in Unterstadt. Der Kriegshäuptling traute den Apothekern der Verlassenen nicht mehr über den Weg und das hiess auch, dass mit der Ankunft dieser orcischen Truppe keine der bisherigen Konstrukte, wie z.B. den Monstrositäten, mehr in den Gängen der Stadt patrouillierten. Die Orcs behielten die Verlassenen im Auge behalten. Hätten sie ihnen von Anfang an mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, dann wäre es an der Pforte des Zorns vielleicht niemals so weit gekommen. Aufseher der Kor'kron; Unterstadt Stadtviertel Ruinen von Lordaeron thumb|Das Tor zu den Ruinen von [[Lordaeron.]] Die Ruinen von Lordaeron bilden den Vorhof zur Unterstadt. Dieses Gebiet ist auch als Arena im PvP bespielbar. Thronsaal von Lordaeron Der Thronsaal in den Ruinen von Lordaeron ist einer der bekanntesten geisterhaften Orte in Azeroth. Auf dem Weg durch die Hallen dorthin bemerkt man den Eindruck, den die feierliche Versammlung zum Empfang des geliebten Sohns Arthas Menethil zu seiner Heimkehr dauerhaft in den steinernen Bodenfliesen hinterlassen hat. Flecken, die von zerdrückten Blütenblättern hinterlassen wurden, die das Volk zum Einzug Arthas' in die Stadt vom Himmel regnen ließ, zeugen von Glanz und Gloria. Sobald ihr den Thronsaal selbst betretet, bemerkt ihr die Blutflecken auf dem Boden. Sie wurden von König Terenas Menethil hinterlassen, als sein Sohn Arthas zum letzten Mal in den Arm nahm – und ein Schwert in der anderen Hand hatte. thumb|Thronsaal von Unterstadt. (Peter Lee '07) Wenn ihr genau hinhört, hört ihr, wie die Echos der Zeit euch die Ereignisse dieses schicksalhaften Tages zuflüsternn, und die von den Wänden widerhallen. „Dies Reich wird fallen, und aus der Asche entsteht eine neue Ordnung, die die Welt im Grund erbeben lassen soll.“ Wer Wert darauf legt, nicht wahnsinnig zu sein, sollte nicht allzu lange in Gegenwart der Stimmen verbleiben. Sie dringen durch Mark und Bein. Buffe.de.: Unterstadt: Die Stimmen der Vergangenheit Blizzard Entertainment: Verwunschenes Azeroth: Schreckliches und Seltsames (26.10.2015) Apothekarium Das Apothekarium ist der Hauptsitz der Königlichen Apothekervereinigung. Hier befindet sich Algernons Alchimistenladen, der das Zentrum einer seltsamen Störung ist. Unsichtbare, aus reiner Magie bestehende Kreaturen halten sich in dem Laden auf. Die größten Denker werden die Kreaturen studieren und den Grund für ihre Anwesenheit in Unterstadt herausfinden. Wenn ihre Anwesenheit auf einem Riss im natürlichen Fluss der Magie beruht, müssen die Magier der Verlassenen herausfinden, ob es ein zufälliger Riss war. Wenn er nicht zufällig, sondern ein Angriff einer magischen Macht ist, müssen sie sich gegen zukünftige, gravierende Störungen wappnen. Unter Aufsicht Seit den Geschehnissen an der Pforte des Zorns hat sich das Bild im Apothekarium geändert. Aufseher Kraggosh wurde im Auftrag der Korkron hierher geschickt und ohne ihn, konnten die Apotheker gar nichts mehr tun. Da waren keine Monstrositäten mehr, die die Untoten schützten. Keine Geheimnisse mehr. Keine Konspiration im Dunklen. Wenn einer der Apotheker ohne Kraggoshs Erlaubnis auch nur spuckte, drohte er, alle Schotten dicht zu machen. Und zwar mit Gewalt. Apothekermeister Faranell versicherte zwar, dass die Königliche Apothekervereinigung von ganzem Herzen Wiedergutmachung leisten wollte für den tragischen Irrweg, der so viele Leben gekostet hatte. Dass sie keinen Ärger bereiten würden und einfach nur ihren Forschungen in Frieden weiterführen wollten, doch diese Aussage musste in den Augen der Orcs erst einmal bestätigt werden. Natürlich wirkten die Aufseher der Kor'kron etwas einschränkend auf die Arbeit der Apotheker, aber nach einem versuchten Völkermord war es nur natürlich, etwas misstrauisch zu sein. Vielleicht wurde es mit der Zeit möglich, die Orcs davon zu überzeugen, dass Großapotheker Putress eine unglückliche Anomalie war und den Verlassenen zu erlauben, ihre Arbeit in Frieden fortzusetzen, das zumindest hoffte Apothekermeister Faranell. Apothekermeister Faranell; Das Apothekarium * Andron Gant * Apotheker Keifer - Mag begabt sein, aber seine Forschungen könnten wirklich Früchte tragen, wenn sie von einem gewandten Forscher verfolgt würden. Doch vielleicht stellt sich Keifers Wahnsinn noch noch als sein Genie heraus. * Apothekerin Zinge * Apothekermeister Faranell - Leiter der Königlichen Apothekervereinigung. * Aufseher Kraggosh - Wurde von den Kor'kron aus ins Apothekarium geschickt. Dieses Loch stank und er war dort von Schlangen umgeben, aber er war hier, um einen Auftrag zu erledigen. * Bewahrer Bel'dugur * Chemiker Brenner * Parqual Fintallas - Einst ein bedeutender Historiker der Menschen, bevor die Seuche ihn erwischte. Jetzt sucht er immer noch Erleuchtung, freilich einer ganz anderen Art. Wissen ist weit wichtiger als Kraft und so schickt er Freiwillige aus, um den Test der Lehre die bestehen und seine Fragen zu dem Buch: Die Anfänge der Bedrohung durch die Untoten zu beantworten. * Thersa Windweise - Taurenkuh. Sie sieht so aus, als müsste sie sich jeden Moment übergeben. Sie war erst vor kurzem in Azshara und wurde von einigen Naga verwundet, als sie sich den Weg durch die Ruinen von Eldarath bahnte. Nachdem sie einige von ihnen zurückschlagen konnte, machte sie eine Pause am Strand und trank aus einem der Gezeitenteiche. Jetzt ist ihr ein wenig übel ... unter anderem. Handwerksviertel thumb Unterstadt, früher bekannt als Lordaeron, bewahrt Unterlagen über die Bevölkerung der Stadt auf. Sie werden von den königlichen Vorarbeitern des Volkszählungsbüros der Unterstadt im Handwerksviertel verwaltet. * Elenia Haydon - Befindet sich zur Zeit des Herzklopfenfestes nahe der Bank. * Fenstad Argyle * Genavie Kahler * Gordon Wendheim - Waffenhändler. Beliefert Das Grabmal mit Nachschub. * Jeremiah Lohnson * Königlicher Vorarbeiter Bauhaus - Beamter der Stadt und für das Volkszählungsbüro von Unterstadt zuständig. Seit die Verlassenen von der Geißel befreit wurden, versuchen sie, immer genau zu wissen, wie groß die Bevölkerung ihrer Stadt ist. Mit arkanen Mitteln und dank strengster geistiger Disziplin, ist der königliche Vorarbeiter in der Lage, auf diese Aufzeichnungen zurückzugreifen. Wer ihn in diesem Zusammenhang zu sprechen wünscht, kann das gerne tun. * Kraxx - Zeppeliningenieur und der Bruder von Krixx in Orgrimmar. Dieser beschwert sich ständig über die Zustände dort. Er sollte man den hiesigen Gestank erleben, meint Kraxx. Der ist wahrlich unerträglich. Zumindest ist sein Boss so anständig und zahlt ihm eine Gefahrenzulage. * Patrick Garrett * Raleigh Andrean - Ehemann von Deliah. Raleigh will Rache für den Tod seiner Ehefrau. * Velora Nachtens - Gehörte vor ihrem Tod zu den besten Rüstungsschmieden von Lordaeron und kann für Krieger u.a. die brutalen Beinschützer anfertigen. Quest 30: Velora Nachtens und die brutalen Beinschützer Königsviertel Das Königsviertel ist der Sitz der dunklen Fürstin Lady Sylvanas Windläufer und dem Schreckenslord Varimathras. * Aleric Hawkins - Bote der Todespirscher, der dem orcischen Hauptmann der Kor'kron, Bragor Blutfaust, als Berater zur Seite gestellt wurde. * Bragor Blutfaust - Hauptmann der Kor'kron. Nachdem Varimathras fort war, hatte Bragor eine Menge zu tun. Jemand musste sich um den Papierkram kümmern und sicherstellen, dass die Horde so einen Fehltritt wie den mit Großapotheker Putress nicht noch mal erlebte. Trotzdem war Bragor nicht gerade glücklich mit dieser Arbeit. * Botschafter Sonnenleid - Botschafter der Sin'dorei in Unterstadt. * Sharlindra - Die dunkle Fürstin möchte ein Exempel statuieren und Sharlindra wird dafür sorgen, dass Die Krone des Willens an Lady Sylvanas Windläufer weitergeleitet wird. * Sylvanas Windläufer - Bansheekönigin. * eh. Varimathras Kriegsviertel ; Gentlemen! Willkommen im Fight Club! : Muss man über Fight Club überhaupt noch Worte verlieren? Einer der besten Filme, die je gedreht wurden, hat natürlich auch seinen Weg in World of Warcraft gefunden. Manch einer mag es bisher noch nicht gemerkt haben, doch seit mehr als 6 Jahren laufen wir fast täglich daran vorbei. In Understadt gibt es einen Ring aus Zuschauern, wo Edward und Tyler gegen immer wieder erscheinende Ghule, Menschen oder Monstrositäten kämpfen. Schaut doch mal vorbei! Gamona: WoW-Eastereggs Magieviertel thumb|Beschwörungsritual im Magieviertel Unterstadts Gewiss bemerken Besucher der Stadt den Kreis der Beschwörung im Magieviertel. Nur dort können Untote Hexenmeister lernen, einen ungebundenen Leerwandler herbeirufen. Dahinter befindet sich ein Tempel der Verdammten worin sich Magier- und Hexenmeisterlehrer befinden. * Anastasia Hirschbrunn - Magierlehrerin. * Bethor Eismacht - ein hochrangiger und mächtiger Untoter Magier. * Carendin Halger - kann angehenden Hexenmeistern zeigen, wie sie einen Leerwandler beschwören und unterwerfen können. * Godrick Farsan - Assistent von Carendin Halger. Er ist blind, doch er sieht jetzt mit ungeahnter Klarheit Dinge, die ihm verborgen waren. Was er einst als Fluch erachtete, ist jetzt ein Segen. * Jorah Annison - Arbeitet als Kartograf und kann Hexenmeistern bei der Suche nach dem Foliant der Kabale helfen. * Oran Schlangenfuß - Eine bekannte Gelehrte auf dem Gebiet der Trolle der Bleichborken. Sie will außerdem, dass man ins Hinterland reist und die Hochtalaufzeichnungen, Hochtalberichte und Hochtalnotizen verbrennt, denn die Verlassenen können es nicht brauchen, wenn die Hochtalelfen Allianzen mit anderen schließen. * Ralston Farnsblatt - Ehemaliger Stoffrüstmeister der Horde. Schurkenviertel * Mennet Carkad - Leitet die Ausbildung der Untoten Schurken zum Todespirscher. Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Hauptstadt Kategorie: Lordaeron Kategorie:Tirisfal Kategorie:Unterstadt Kategorie:Unterstadt NSC